Making a Better Girl
by Fist-it-Out
Summary: High school sucks. My name is Nat Wolff. I'm a sophomore at Amigos High School. I'm an unpopular kid. Correction, after the mistakes I've made, I've been bumped down to loser. My best friend hates me, my brother has turned on me to become popular, and my other friends are ignoring me. Let me start from the beginning. It all started with a stupid word: girlfriend. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This story is sort of like the Disney movie how to build a better boy, but with an Naked Brothers Band twist. Hope you enjoy!**

High school sucks. There are two classifications for high school: popular and unpopular. In popular you have the jocks, the cheerleaders, the dancers, the heartthrobs, the varsity jocks, the preps, the rich kids, the yearbooks, the musicians, and the class leaders. And in the unpopulars (the UPs) there's the nerds, the gamers, the wallflowers, the filmmakers, the writers, the class clowns, the anime lovers, the hackers, the robotics nerds, the artists, the drama nerds, the slackers, the emos, the skaters, the hipsters, the hip hop dancers, the rebels, the parkours, the street artists, the punk rockers, the goths, and the auto clubs.

Me, I'm a robotics nerd. Well, I'm also classified as a nerd, gamer, a filmmaker, and a hacker, but I mostly go by robotics nerd. My best friend, Rosalina, she was a popular in middle school. But she spent more time on her grades and got bumped down to UPs once we started high school. She's now a robotics nerd, a gamer, and a hacker. My brother, Alex, he's only in the seventh grade but he's an unpopular. He remains as a robotics nerd, as do my other friends: David, Qaasim, Thomas, and Cooper. Although David and Thomas are also hackers and Cooper and Qaasim are extreme gamers too.

Being unpopular is not fun. Especially when your best friends was once a popular, and her exboyfriend hates you and your friends for some reason. Trevor Madfinch is a junior, and he hates our guts. We're just 'lowly sophomores', according to him. So today, the first day of October, Rosalina and I were heading to robotics class. Qaasim, Thomas, David, and Cooper had a different period of robotics.

"How do you think you did on that math test?" I asked her.

"I was so distracted," she admitted. "I probably did really awful."

"You couldn't have done that bad," I said. "Your Rosalina Tai, you're the smartest girl I know."

She had a small blush on her cheeks. "Oh stop it," she said, shoving me playfully.

"Watch, tomorrow when we get our grades, your gonna have the best grade in the class," I said.

"No, you're gonna have the best grade in the class," she said, nudging my shoulder.

"Maybe we'll have equally awesome grades," I said.

"You know it," she said, slapping my expanding hand.

Rosalina and I have been close friends since kindergarten. I was taking apart a remote control car and trying to put it back to together when she first came over. She sat on the floor next to me, taking one of the part I was holding from me. "I think this goes over here," she said, placing it. I screwed it into place, then smiled at her.

"Thanks," I said.

"If you want I could help you finish it," she offered.

"Thank you," I said. "I'm Nat, by the way."

"I'm Rosalina," she said. "But if want, you can call me Rosie."

We've been best friends since. Rosalina is the best person ever. She's super smart, but all of middle school she acted like a dumb cheerleader. She was really good at cheering, but it felt awful to have her so distracted and distant from her grades and stuff. She once got an 91 on an English test. She did not care either! She's never scored so low before. Before that her lowest score was a 98. So I had to do something drastic.

But before I get to something I should regret but don't, let me tell you about my first kiss. Rosalina and I were toying around with an Xbox in the middle of the night. It was off season from her cheer career, so she was fully focused on school. It was before she started dating that douch Trevor, so she was pretty much happy. After we finished our tinkering, we started watching a Channing Tatum movie (her choice, not mine), Step Up, and eating popcorn.

"How do you become a kisser like Channing?" Rosalina asked in a daze.

"He probably has practiced on like, all the people working on set," I said, making her laugh.

"If that's true then you'll be an awful kisser," she said. "You have no experience what so ever."

"It's not like you've had a kiss," I said.

"Then let's kiss," she said.

"What?" I asked, pausing the movie and looking at her.

"Yea," she said. "Not that it'll mean anything. Just so that once we do get into a relationship we won't be awful kissers."

"Makes sense," I said.

"I told you, I'm very logical." she said.

"Alright, no science, no logic," I said. "At least that's what Qaasim told me."

"How hard can this be?" she asked, turning to face me.

I smiled at her, seeing her smile back. I brushed the hair from her face, leaning in closer before our glasses crashed together. We both started laughing, leaning back. She took off my glass, and quickly leaned in and kissed me.

"Woah," I said. "That was, cool."

She smiled, taking the remote from behind me. "Now you have your experience and I have mine."

So now onto my biggest mistake ever. Don't worry, I'll get to the point of this story. But you need all this info first. When we were in the seventh grade, Rosalina was really thriving as a cheerleader. She was actually taking that elective instead of robotics or an extra science. The only time I saw her was in math and lunch, and in both class she didn't even think about talking to me. Ed and Trevor were going strong, and I was losing my best friend. Until one day Trevor, Mackenzie, and Ashley (two of the cheerleaders) came up to me when I was walking home.

"Hey Nat," Mackenzie said. "We need your help."

"I don't care how much money you give me, I'm not doing your homework." I said, stopping to face them.

"It's about Rosalina," Trevor said.

"You mean the girl that was oxen my best friend but you stole her away from me," I said.

"Yea," Ashley said. "We want you to take her back."

"Why?" I asked.

"She's throwing off the balance of everything!" Ashley exclaimed. "She can't be a cheerleader and a geek. It's not right. You can cross over from UPs to the Popular."

"So what am I supposed to do about it?" I asked. "She hasn't talked to me in almost two years."

"If she can't cheer, she can't be popular," Mackenzie said.

"You want me to break her?" I asked in disbelief.

"No, we want you to make a robot that can break her," Trevor corrected.

"I don't want to hurt Rosalina," I said simply.

"If she can't cheer, then she'll join your robotics squad again," he said. "And you can have her all to yourself."

"And we'll give you the money you need for supplies." Mackenzie said.

"So if I do this, Rosalina will stop hanging out with you guys and will come back to us?" I asked.

"Yep," Trevor said.

"This sounds like a bad idea," I mumbled. "I'll do it."

So, a few weeks later, my evil device was finished. I put it in place in the gym where Rosalina was going to do her amazing cartwheels. Me and the guys went to every game, and I didn't tell them about my evil plan. When I saw Rosalina do her cart wheel, I activated the machine which sprayed water on the floor. She slipped and broke her leg.

I had regretted that since I saw her laying in the hospital. Now everyday, she has a little limp in her walk. But she's pretty happy that we're still friends. After the accident, she couldn't cheer and Trevor broke up with her. She was really upset, but she's better now. So yea, after robotics today, Rosalina and I were sitting at our favorite spot in the cafeteria, the perfect distance between the bathroom and the trash.

"So, how's your side project going?" David asked, sitting down across from us.

"Great," I said. "I'm almost done with the exoskeleton and then I can start with the outer layer."

"Is it working?" Rosalina asked.

"I don't know yet," I said. "That's why you guys are gonna come over today, remember."

"Well if it isn't the nerd squad," Trevor said, standing over the table.

"Actually according to your made up statuses, we are the robotics group," Thomas said.

"Actually I don't care," Trevor said. "Cause I'm cool and your not."

"Do we look like we care?" Rosalina asked.

"Nat does," he said. "Look at him, he's such a sad sack. Hasn't even kissed a girl."

"Actually I have," I said.

"Your robot doesn't count," he said, making people around us laugh.

"First, kissing a robot is a jock move because everyone knows that doing that would send electricity through your body and not the good kind." I sad, making people laugh harder. "Second, I have kissed Rosalina."

"Maybe if you ever listened when we went out you'd know," Rosalina said.

"Well at least I have a girlfriend," Trevor said.

"I have a girlfriend," I stated. Well, I lied.

"You do not," Trevor argued.

"Yea I do," I said. "You just don't know her cause she's from...Jersey."

"Yea, you have a Jersey girl," Trevor said. "Like I'm supposed to believe that. And what might her name be?"

"Her name is..Brooklyn," I said.

"And how come no one has heard of Brooklyn?"

"I already told you, she lives in New Jersey," I said.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Trevor said.

"Well lucky for you, she's coming to visit." Close your mouth Nat. "She's spending October in New York as a part of a musical program she's in."

"Can't wait to meet her," Trevor said. Tomorrow."

"She'll be glad," I said as he walked away.

What did I just do?


	2. Chapter 2

"You are insane Nat!" Rosalina yelled as we walked into my warehouse. See, my Mom owns a bunch of buildings she usually sells to other people, but she lets me use this old warehouse no one wants laboratory.

"I didn't mean to make up a girlfriend," I said. "It just happened."

"Now we're all gonna go from UPs to total losers," Qaasim said.

"Hey geniuses, why don't you just build Nat a girlfriend?" Alex, my little brother, asked.

"How are we gonna build a robot in one day?" David asked. "That's totally ridiculous Alex."

"You guys are six of the smartest kids in all of Amigos High School," Alex said. "And you already have the exoskeleton."

"You heard Alex, we're gonna build a girl," Cooper exclaimed.

Just as I was heading to grab my coat and goggles (which were prescribed, obviously) I felt Rosalina grab my arm and pull me back. "Nat, don't you think there's something wrong with this?" she asked.

"With what?" I asked.

"Making fake life," she said. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Don't worry, we're robot experts," I said. "Nothing bad will happen."

So, near midnight, Rosalina was typing up the 'brain' programming. We had a few empty cups of coffee scattered around the warehouse, and we were just tired. "Okay, go Nat," Rosalina said.

"Well obviously she needs to have a Jersey accent," I said. "She has to be shorter than me, I've always dreamed of my girl to be at least an inch shorter than me."

"Facial features Wolff," David said.

"Faded blue eyes, blonde hair," I listed. "Plump pink lips. Strong cheek bones. Double ears pierced. Close to pale skin."

"Personality," Rosalina said.

"Kinda like yours, Rosalina," I said. "Sweet, caring, fun loving, environmentally friendly. But without the geekiness."

"What does that mean?" she asked, turning to me.

"Not that I don't enjoy you or anything, but Trevor isn't going to be impressed with a geek," I said. "She needs to have a Popular personality. Make her play the violin."

"Okay," Rosalina said. "Now we just need a voice."

"I've got a few recordings from the Internet," Thomas said.

"Add Rosalina's for a little special touch," Alex said.

"I feel like I'm being used here," Rosalina said, moving to Thomas seat.

"Just say things you'd say to your Nat, if he were your boyfriend." Thomas said, turning on the microphone.

"Hey baby, I've missed you," she said sweetly into the microphone. "It's been too long since we've chatted. Your hair is so soft I could run my fingers through it all day. I can't wait until school's over so we can go and 'chat' if you knew what I mean. Oh Natty, your eyes sparkle every time you smile. I can't believe other girls haven't tried to steal you from me by now. Your cologne smells awesome babe. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. Can you go get me a sparkling water?"

"Finished," Thomas said.

"You made all that up?" Alex asked, letting out his laughter.

"I can be a creative person," she said, going back over to her computer. "Now let's get this thing online."

"Alright, programming is set," Cooper said. "Just need to transmit it into the computer."

"Wait," I said. "Just one more thing we need to make sure she knows."

"What?" Qaasim asked, since he was in the knowledge center.

"Trevor is the enemy," I said.

"Alright," Qaasim said. "Systems updating."

"Facial features uploading," David said.

"Nat, is it cool if we borrow some power from surrounding areas to make EX-B41 the best she can be?" Alex asked.

"I don't see why not," I said, leaning over his screen. "There should be a one here." I pointed to a spot, where he quickly placed the one between four zeros.

What happened next scared us half to death. There were sparks, then screams. Then, there was the explosion that knocked out the power for the whole half of the state. Everything hurt. I was laying on top of something with pieces of broken equipment scattered everywhere when I woke up. There was a clock laying on the floor across from me, but all it did was flash midnight. I rolled off of the object, seeing it was Rosalina who was still unconscious. "Rosie?" I whispered, rolling her over. She groaned. There was a gash on her cheek, dried blood on her face.

"Nat?" she asked.

"Don't worry," I said. "I'm pretty sure everything's okay."

"What happened to the lights?" I heard Cooper asked from across the room.

"Blackout," Alex said simply. There was a light near the center where Thomas was on his phone.

"It's 3:41 in the morning," he said.

"Systems online," came an automated voice. "Activating EX-B41, code name Brooklyn."

"How is the computer still working?" I asked.

"Updating software," the computer said.

I pulled out my phone, turning on the flashlight. I flashed it at Rosalina, seeing her squinting at me. "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up," I said, helping her up. I picked something up off of the ground. She wrapped her arm around my neck, using me as support as she limped down the hall. Slowly, we made our way down the hall and to the bathroom. I helped her sit on the counter, then used my flashlight as a room light. I ran a washcloth under the faucet, then gently rubbed away the blood on her cheek.

"I'm so sorry you got cut Rosie," I whispered gently. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"It's okay Nat," she said. "For science, right?"

"Yea," I said, pulling something out of my pocket. "Your glasses are a little crushed." I put them on her face, smiling at her.

"Thanks," she said. "Yours are a little crooked." She pulled then off of my face, showing it to me. "I'll fix them for you."

"Thanks," I said. "Is your leg okay?"

"Just a little sore," she said. "Come on. Let's check out what we've done."

I helped her down, then lead her back to the main room. The guys were huddled around one of the monitors, turning when they heard us come in. "I'm going to the workshop," Rosalina whispered to me. I nodded, letting her walk off.

"Nat," Alex said, turning to me. "EX-B41 is ready in the lab."

"I'm not going in alone," I said.

"I'll go with you," Alex said, getting up.

We walked into the other room, which was pitch black. This was the main area of the explosion, so there was a bunch of smoke in the air and broken equipment. Alex was a head of me, looking at the broken glass across the floor. I slipped on something, nearly falling on the floor before I felt soft hands grab my arm and pull me up. Even though my vision was blurry, I could see the cold blue eyes I was staring into. "You must be Nat," came a gently voice with a strong New Jersey accent.

"Yea," I said a little nervously.

"I'm Brooklyn," she said. "You guys probably know me as EX-B41."

"Your real," Alex said, amazed.

"Hi Alex," Brooklyn said.

"Do you know all of our names?" David asked walking in.

"Yea David," she said. "Rosalina has programmed me perfectly."

"How come you don't sound a bit like her?" David asked.

"Like Thomas said, he used multiple voice, mixed them together and added Rosalina's, and then put the accent so you won't be able to recognize the voice." Brooklyn explained. "I apologize for the commotion across the city I caused."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The power's knocked out for the entire west side of New York City," Qaasim said.

"You're right Qaasim," Brooklyn said. "Where's Thomas and Rosalina?"

"I'm right here," Thomas said, walking into the room.

"And Rosalina's in the workshop," I said.

"No I'm not," Rosalina said, walking over to me. "Here you go." She placed the glass on my face, then rested her elbow on my shoulder. "EX-B41, i cannot believe we made you in a day."

"It's only because you had Nat's expertise," Brooklyn said, making the guys groan and me kinda blush.

"Alright, I'm going home," Rosalina said. "It's the middle of the night and my Dad is probably flipping out."

"You're so right," I said. "EX-B41, sleep mode. We'll see you in the morning."

"I'll be waiting," Brooklyn said, going into some type of tube.

"She's weird," Cooper whispered, heading for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, after getting ready for school, Alex and I heading down to the busted warehouse. The power was back and up and running, and the guys were already there. I saw Rosalina slowly making her way towards us, looking down at her phone as she moved. I called her name, seeing her look up and smile at me. Alex and I jogged over to her, taking an arm and putting it over our shoulders. "Good morning Rosalina," Alex said.

"You guys know you don't have to carry me around anymore," she said. "I can walk perfectly fine."

"Yea, but it makes me sad to see you limping around town," I said.

"It's not like it's your fault," she said.

"Yea," I said. "It's definitely not my fault."

It was so my fault, but I couldn't let Rosalina know that. We walked into the dirty warehouse, dropping our bags in the corner. Just as I was about to go into the lab, I felt someone grab my in a hug. "Natty I miss you!" EX-B41 (that's Brooklyn's lab name) exclaimed.

"When did you get out a sleep mode?" Alex asked.

"When Mr. Thomas came in this morning," Brooklyn said.

"Alright, let's get you ready for school," Alex said. "Now, what's your cover story?"

"My name is Brooklyn West, from Jersey City, New Jersey." Brooklyn said. "I met Rosalina when she came for an emergency surgery when she broker her leg three years ago. I was volunteering at the hospital and saw Nat there, who was waiting for his best friend in the waiting room."

"Did Rosalina give you this story?" I asked.

"You know I did," Rosalina said, making me laugh.

"I play violin and am part of a Junior Violinists Society, and am performing at a Halloween fest at the end of the month and am in New York for practices," Brooklyn finished.

"Alright, so she's now in that society and it says she's been in it for five years," David said, walking in. "Now let's get to school."

"I brought my old bag," Rosalina said, handing it to Brooklyn. "Let's go before we're late."

"Here's your schedule," Thomas said. "Most of your classes are with Nat and Rosalina, but you must take a Girl Power class so Rosalina will be in it."

"There's one class I don't know if you'll like or not," Qaasim said. "Robotics. Cause your a robot."

"Robotics will be fine," Brooklyn said.

"Let's go," Alex said.

.

I hate attention, so why do I want to be popular? Because it beats being an UPs. I don't think Brooklyn is a UPs, because everyone wanted to talk to her. And she could talk, a lot. All I had to do was agree with what she said. Unfortunately, she can't eat. Why? She's a freaking robot. Eating would short circuit her, well her circuits. "You should of made her able to eat," I whispered to Rosalina.

"Well maybe if you helped you could make her eat," Rosalina shot back.

"I did help."

"Helped take up space."

"What's got you so upset?"

"Maybe because my best friend and robotics partner disappeared and I couldn't complete my assignment." she said coldly, whipping her hair in my face.

"Rosie I'm sorry," I whispered. "I had to show Brooklyn to the band room and then explain to the band teacher who she was and where she came from."

"Yea yea," Rosalina whispered. "EX-B41 is top priority for not ruining our social lives. I get it."

"Why don't you call her Brooklyn?" I asked.

"Because Brooklyn is the name of a borough of New York City or a real person," Rosalina whispered, turning to me. "That thing I spent all night working on for you is not a real person. It is a freaking robot that has got our lovely little warehouse on a watchlist."

"We won't lose the warehouse, trust me," I whispered.

"Yea yea," she said. "Nat Wolff is always in the right. Don't bother arguing with him."

"You really are a smart girl," I said.

"Nat," David said. "Trevor's coming over."

"Oh boy," I mumbled, turning around. I smiled fakely at the annoying junior heading my way. "Hello Trevor."

"Doggie boy," Trevor said, nodding towards me. He looked at Rosalina, smiling fakely. "Gorgeous."

Rosalina smiled fakely back. "Break another heart, Madfinch?"

"Just came to steal another," he replied.

"Did something happen between them?" Brooklyn asked me.

"Brooklyn, this is Trevor." I said. "The douch that stomped on my best friend's heart."

"It kinda offends me that I'm not your best friend," Cooper said.

"Not important," I said. "Trevor, this is Brooklyn."

"It's ironic that her name is Brooklyn but she's from New Jersey," Trevor said. "I thought when you made her up you'd say she's from Brooklyn."

"I didn't make her up," I said.

"This is just some paid babe you got to pretend to be your girlfriend," Trevor said, flicking my forehead.

"Don't mess with Natty," Brooklyn said, standing up and flipping him over her shoulder. The whole cafeteria erupted in chaos. Which is exactly how Brooklyn, Trevor, Rosalina, and I ended up in the principal's office. Why Rosalina and I were there was beyond reason, but whatever. Since Brooklyn was a transfer, she was let off with a warning. Trevor had lunch duty though.

After school, while Brooklyn was in sleep mode and we were working on our homework in the warehouse, Rosalina came over to me, sitting next to me. "We made a battle robot!" she exclaimed.

"I'd wish you'd stop referring to Brooklyn as a robot," I said.

"Nat, she is a robot," she said.

"Well we're supposed to act like she's a person," I said.

"Whatever Nat," Rosalina said. "I honestly don't care anymore." She turned back to her homework, which gave me a clear view of the cheek that had a giant gash in it last night. The scar was already forming, as was a bruise, and it looked really painful.

"Rosie? Does your cheek hurt?" I asked gently.

"Yea but guess what, it's all about EX-B41 today so nobody really cared," she said. "Like my Dad didn't care that I was home late last night because he wasn't there since he was in Pittsburgh with his new girlfriend. And picture day is tomorrow and I have this thing on my face."

"We can have awkward picture together," I tried.

"No Nat, we can't," she said. "You have to try to impress the stupid Populars because you made up a lie that we had to fix for you."

She got up, heading for a door. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to go make sure her systems don't glitch," she said, disappearing.

"What's her deal?" Alex asked.

"I don't know," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Rosalina's POV

A few days, Nat got a cold so he didn't come to school, so EX-B41 spent the day with me and the guys. It was not okay with this. EX-B41 is showing signs of clinginess to Nat. Correction, it is obsessed with him. It just asked me what I thought of Nat. "Nat's my best friend, I love Nat," I said.

"As a friend?" it asked.

"Yea," I lied.

"I have a built in lie detector, courtesy of you," EX-B41 said. "I know your lying."

"If I tell you the truth you have to swear on your circuits not to tell anyone," I whispered seriously.

"If they ask I have to tell."

"Tell and I'll dismantle you," I warned.

"Okay, okay. Now tell me."

"You know how we've been best friends since we were in kindergarten? Well, I kinda thought he was kinda cute back then and as I grew up I couldn't help but develop a crush on him and it's becoming a problem. See, I'll do anything to help Nat and that includes sit there a listen to him list a bunch of things he likes about a girl that I am not and it just crushed my dreams."

"I'm sure Nat thinks of your highly," it said. "Not as highly as he does off me of course."

"Yea he does," I said. "I'm his best friend."

"I'm his girlfriend," it shot back.

"No your not," I whispered sharply. "And don't you dare test me because I programmed you and I am not afraid to take you apart."

Why was I getting so angry? I stormed off and didn't hear from EX-B41 until I was at the warehouse. Well really, she was powered off and Nat was working at the computer, Alex was working at a different computer, and the guys were doing their homework. "Where were you?" Nat asked, not looking up.

"School, remember?" I asked.

"Well what took you so long?" he asked, still not looking up.

"My leg," I said, walking over to him.

"Oh yea," he said quietly. I dropped a bunch of books on the ground, then folded my arms over my chest. He looked at me, then at the ground.

"I got your work for you, your welcome," I said.

"Thank you Rosalina," he said. "Can you help me with this? I think there's a glitch." I stepped over the books, hunching over to look at the screen like he was.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"So, this morning I was updating Brooklyn's software when it got this update that said Rosalina Tai-Future threat." he said. "I know you aren't a bad person so I've been trying to figure it out all day but I just can't get it."

"I didn't know it could do that," I said, reading the screen.

"It has a name," he said.

"Ah yes, Ex-B41," I said, looking over at him.

"You might offend her if you keep saying it like that," he warned.

"It's not a real person Nat!" I exclaimed. And then it clicked. I was a future threat because I liked Nat. EX-B42 is processing that since I like Nat, Nat will start to like me and then she can't be his 'girlfriend'. "I've got to go," I told him.

"Where are you going?" he asked, standing up.

"To go talk to Alex," I simply said.

Alex are the only people that know about my crush. He figured it out, but I made him swear not to tell anyone. I tapped his shoulder, making him look at me instantly. He had that goofy grin of his, that matched his brothers. Alex being younger looked way more adorable and devious with it. "What's up gorgeous?" he asked jokingly.

"I have a huge problem," I whispered urgently.

"I'm here so you can talk it out," he said, turning in his chair to face me completely.

"I made the mistake of telling EX-B41 about my crush on Nat and now it's put me on a kill list," I whispered frantically.

"Then take yourself off," he simply said.

"Nat has been trying to all day," I told him.

"Well then tell him why your on it," Alex said. "It's been four years, you need to tell him."

"Did you not here what he said when he was describing his ideal girl?" I asked. "I have no chance at all. He likes blondes with blue eyes."

"But he put in your personality," Alex argued. "And you can play violin too."

"But I'm a geek Alex," I said. "Nobody likes a geek."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this story in forever. I have a lot of boring excuses, so I'm just gonna skip them and say sorry. Also, a little note:**

 **If you do not like a story, I understand. I don't like some stories either. I also don't like writing a couple of these stories. But, I write them because I hate when I get reviews in the stories that I love writing in, saying that people hate this story and go update a different one. If you're going to leave a review, leave it in the story you are talking about. Otherwise I will not update that story for a longer time. You can say how much a story wants to make you kill yourself for all I care, just don't write about other stories.**

 **Don't hate, but I have a limit, and I don't want to be pushed to it.**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

Alex's POV

Today I was walking home from school, alone, again. Lately, Nat has been forgetting to come get me when he's leaving school. Usually the guys or Rosalina come get me, but Rosalina had a doctor's appointment and the guys had detention. So I was alone. Juanita takes the bus, and she's my only friend.

If it weren't for Nat I might have a chance to be popular. I may be great at robotics and an awesome skater, but I'm an amazing drummer. No joke, but Juanita said its better for me to stay a UP than convert. I understand, I don't want to leave Juanita behind. She's my best friend, I hate seeing her upset and such.

"Your Alex, right?" the girl I knew as Mackenzie asked.

"Yea," I said a little nervously.

"I'm Mackenzie, but you can call me Mack if you'd like," she said.

"Okay," I said. "I've got to go."

"Wait," she called after me. She jogged over, smiling sweetly. "Can I walk with you? It gets hella boring when my usual walking partners get detention and I don't."

"I hear you," I said. "My brother had been spending more time with his girlfriend then with me so his friends have to walk me home, and they all have detention."

"I heard about that," Mack said. "They were in class with a few of my friends and got into a fight and they all got detention. It's the only class that Thomas, Qaasim, and David have as regulars."

"I thought you had the same class as your friends?" I asked.

"I'm in honors, they're in regulars," she said. "But don't tell them that. They think I'm brain dead like them, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"But if you've got a brain, show it," I said. "They don't have the rights to tell you that because you're a cheerleader you can't be smart."

"You're pretty cool, Alex," she said. "Unlike your brother."

"Nat is amazing, he's just forgetful sometimes," I said.

"He's mean," she said.

"Aren't you guys mean to him?" I asked.

"It's mostly Ash and Trev, I'm just there," she said. "But he's the reason Rosalina broke her leg."

"Nat would never break her leg, Nat adores her," I said.

"Well, I guess he was jealous or something, because Trev talked him into making a machine that'll make her unable to cheer," she said. I looked at her, and I knew she wasn't lying.

"Nat's the reason why Rosalina can't walk?" I asked, and she nodded. "But he's always taking care of her and stuff."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you," she said. "As far as I know, he's the cause. But that's just from what he said."

"I can't believe this," I mumbled.

"Cheer up dude," she said. "Your not an annoying brainiac, you're pretty cool. Maybe we can hang out again another time."

"Yea," I said as she turned down the road.

I was going to have a serious conversation with Nat.


	6. Chapter 6

Brooklyn stood in the corner, watching me help Rosalina stretch her leg. It's just what we do, I don't know why Brooklyn was having such a problem. After Rosalina goes to the doctor, she needs to stretch, then rest. "Nat, where's Alex?" Rosalina asked.

"Oh shit," I mumbled. I then turned to Brooklyn. "Brooklyn, can you go get Alex from school?"

"Are you gonna come with?" she asked.

"I have to watch Rosalina and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid," I said. Brooklyn whined, which made me slightly upset. "Either go pick up Alex or go recharge, your choice. And I'm hoping you pick the Alex option, otherwise we're gonna have a problem."

She groaned, but went to the door and left. Rosalina let out a sigh of relief. "I thought I'd never get to talk to you alone," she said. "That thing is always with you."

"Don't be rude," I told her.

"I'm not, I'm being honest," she said. "We never get to hang out, ever, because EX-B41 is always with you. I'm miss my best friend."

I gave her a hug. "Rosie, we can hang out today and tomorrow, I promise. It'll just be me and you. I'm all yours baby."

"Better be, you're supposed to be my horse after my appointment," she said. "I had to walk here all by myself." She made what I assume was a pouty face, making me laugh.

"Nat, I'm being serious," she tried, but couldn't help but smile.

"So what do you wanna do first?" I asked her.

"Let's go to the movies," she said excitedly. "We could watch the new Captain America movie. Or maybe we could see a rom com."

"Captain America it is," I said, making her laugh.

"Chris Evans is so freaking sexy," she said dreamily.

"I forgot you like guys," I said. "Your too macho for guys, girl."

"I like plenty of guys," she argued.

"Besides Chris Evans, name one," I said. She opened her mouth to say something, then quickly changed her mind. Then she got an idea.

"Richard Greene," she said, making me laugh.

"That kid who sits behind us in robotics?" I asked and she nodded.

"He's adorable, but I wouldn't date him." she said.

"Are me and the guys not cute enough for you?"

"The guys are gross," she said. "You, you're okay."

"Just okay?" I asked, pretending to be hurt. "That's rude to say about your first kiss."

"You'd look much cuter without glasses," she said, pulling them off my face.

"But now I can't see your pretty face," I said. She smiled, then handed them back to me.

"We should leave for the movies as soon as the guys get off of detention," she said as I adjusted my glasses.

"I'm down with that," I said.

.

Brooklyn wanted to come. I don't understand how the computer couldn't compute why she couldn't come? "It's for me and Rosalina only," I said again. "I miss my best friend."

"You can hang out with me," she tried.

"You're not my best friend, Rosalina is," I said. "Nothing can replace Rosalina, I'm sorry."

"So what am I supposed to do until you come back?" she asked.

"I don't care," I said. "Charge, play with the guys. You do you, just don't bug us."

I went to the door where Rosalina was waiting for me, then wrapped an arm around her waist while she wrapped one around my shoulder. Slowly, she limped with my support to the movie theater down the block. Rosalina insisted on buying the tickets so I bought the snacks, and then we walked to the theater to see the movie. At one point during the movie, a bloody mess (as Rosalina calls it) came up and she flinched, closing her eyes. She really hates all the really bloody scenes.

I laughed quietly, pulling her glasses off her face. She looked at me and smiled, mouthing a thank you. Near the end of the movie, Rosalina started to fall asleep. Not because she was bored. It's just she hates seeing the end of movies because she'd rather make her own analysis of what happens in the end, so she goes falls asleep. She's been doing that since we were kids, in every movie. Sometimes in the series finally of shows. The only time she doesn't is in nonfiction and documentaries.

When I got home, Alex seemed...upset. I don't know what was wrong either him, but he didn't even look at me. Dinner was silent, which wasn't unusual, but the rest of the night was. I'd have to investigate.


	7. Chapter 7

Rosalina's POV

All I had to do was make it through four more days with this annoying robot. Then I can tell my best friend how I really feel. Who knows. Maybe Nat feels the same. And if he doesn't, then I embarrassed myself in front of my first friend. He's my best friend. Even if he doesn't like me, he's probably fake it to protect my feelings. Nat always protects me. I know he wouldn't hurt. Just now he's busy keeping us from becoming lower than unpopular.

So I was walking to school alone. No big deal. It just hurts really bad and makes me feel more like a loser. Usually Nat would walk with me and we'd talk about our recent experiments or maybe that movie we say a few days ago. But he doesn't leave that darn robot's side. Or rather, it doesn't leave his side. Even Alex is sick of it. And the guys. Oh boy, here comes Trevor. I thought he had a car?

"Hey Rosalina," Trevor said with a sly smile. "What's up?"

"I'm going to school," I simply said.

"You okay? You want a ride? My place is just around the corner. I could grab my car and be here really quick."

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, I can be nice," Trevor said. "I know I've been a jerk in the past. And that you hate me. But you're struggling and your friend isn't here to help, so I'll help."

"I feel like this is a trap," I said. "But a free ride. But from you. I feel like I should say no."

"Would you rather walk the rest of the way, all alone?" Trevor asked. I shrugged.

"Okay," I said. "But I'm not walking all the way there."

"Okay, okay, fair," Trevor said. He jogged around the corner, and came back about ten minutes later with his jeep. The passenger door swung open. I climbed in, fastening my seatbelt. "Do you wanna grab some breakfast or go straight to school?"

"Actually, maybe just a little food would be nice," I said.

"To the Pancake Warehouse for a number two with no butter or syrup," Trevor said, pulling onto the road.

Way back when we were dating, Trevor took the liberty to memorize all my favorite meals from every restaurant. I'm not gonna lie: Trevor was a good boyfriend. It's not just because he was super cute, which he is. I mean, those deep blue eyes that are like the ocean, and that dirty blonde hair that was constantly side swept. But he was also super sweet and kind. He remembered all the things I liked, all the made up holidays I celebrated, and even went to my robotics competitions. He even knee that I loved pancakes almost as much as life itself, so I was his Little Pancake.

I can see why people hated our relationship. They probably wanted someone to care about them as much as Trevor cared about me. Also, the number two is a strawberry filled pancake with whipped cream, cherry, butter, and syrup. But I think the butter and syrup are excessive. And it comes with a strawberry milkshake.

Trevor even let me eat in his car. And he carried my bag to my Homeroom for me. "Later Rosalina," Trevor said, then left to his Homeroom. I looked to my left, seeing Nat sleeping on his desk. Rosalina sighs heavily. Now I have to wake him up, because no one else is here yet. "Don't worry, I'm not sleeping," Nat said. "My eyes are just melting from your blindness to Trevor flirting with you, again."

"At least someone is paying attention to me," I mumbled. He looked up and looked at me.

"I can't believe you came in with Trevor," Nat said. "I thought you hated Trevor."

"I'm sorry if the person who usually helps me get to school never showed up," I snapped.

"I was busy," Nat shot back.

"Busy with that stupid robot," I mumbled.

"What was that?" Nat asked. "I thought that we were in this together?"

"No Nat, we're not," I said. "Because you've decided that that thing is more important that your friendship. Than your best friend. At least someone was kind enough and thoughtful enough to take me to school and buy me breakfast." I got up, grabbing my bag.

"You can't just leave Homeroom Rosalina," Nat called as I walked to the door.

"I'm going to the bathroom, where you won't be," I said, walking out.

The door was shut for only a few seconds before Nat pushed his way out, following me. He was calling after me, but I didn't stop. "Rosalina are you seriously mad at me?" Nat asked, grabbing my wrist.

"Yes Nat," I snapped, turning around.

"What did I do?" he asked innocently.

"Don't act all innocent," I said. "We wouldn't even be in this stupid mess if it weren't for you. And now you're too wrapped up in that thing to pay any attention to any of your friends. To me. I'm your best friend. The longest I spent you was that movie we watch two weeks ago. You didn't even help me stretch yesterday. So yes, I am mad. If you didn't get it through your thick skull."

And then I marched into the bathroom. As far as a serious limp goes. I put my bag down by the big sink, then leaned against it. Yes, as sad as it sounds, I'm jealous of a stupid robot. I wish Nat wasn't so attached to it so I can 'accidentally' destroy it. I hate that stupid thing. Speaking of EX-B41. I turned around, seeing her come out of a stall. "You know you can't use the bathroom, right?" I asked, but she was silent as she came to me. I saw he raise her hand, and before I could stop her, I was lying unconscious on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Nat's POV

Rosalina has been in the bathroom for almost all of Homeroom. And I can't go in there to check on her. I don't even know if there's a window she can sneak out of. There was this girl, an auto club, who walked by. We were friends since I was her math tutor for the majority of middle school. Her name was Kristina, and she was heading to the bathroom. "Kris, can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure," she said. "Anything that doesn't have to do with recording girls who are using the bathroom."

"If I wanted to do that, I wouldn't need help," I said. "Anyway, Rosalina is mad at me and is hiding in there and it's been a while. Can you check on her?"

"Sure," Kristina said. As soon as she opened the door, she screamed.

That puts us in our situation. Rosalina is laying in a hospital bed, unconscious, with a head injury. I don't even know what happened. The only person who knows what happens is Rosalina, and she's unconscious. I have been sitting here, in the dark hospital room all day. It was all my fault. What Rosalina said to me was just being repeated in my head. _We wouldn't even be in this stupid mess if it weren't for you. And now you're too wrapped up in that thing to pay any attention to any of your friends. To me. I'm your best friend. The longest I spent you was that movie we watch two weeks ago. You didn't even help me stretch yesterday. So yes, I am mad. If you didn't get it through your thick skull._

She was right. It was all my fault. Wait, it kinda sounds like she's jealous. Who am I kidding? Rosalina doesn't get jealous. Probably just my lack of food getting to me again. I got up, going to my bag and taking out my lunch. What, I don't buy from the cafeteria all the time. I had made a peanut butter sandwich cause Rosalina loves peanut butter sandwiches and I was gonna trade it for the cafeteria food. I sighed, taking a bite out of the sandwich. I looked at Rosalina, brushing the hair out of her face. and then Kristina came in. She wasn't alone. She was with Alex and Brooklyn.

"Nat, we need to talk," Alex said.

"Why are you guys here? Aren't you all supposed to be in school?" I asked.

"I found her hiding in the last stall," Kristina said. "She was just sitting there, repeating your name. It was creepy, so I told your brother."

"I had her get her out and now we're here." Alex said. "Thank you Kristina. Do you mind stepping into the hall?" Kristina shrugged, then walked out.

"What was Brooklyn doing in the bathroom? She can't use the bathroom." I said.

"That's what I was thinking," Alex said. "So, i went into her eye camera and found out some truths you need to know." He opened his laptop, then pressed play. The video was so graphic.

It showed Brooklyn in a stall, watching the sinks. And then Rosalina walked in, putting her bag down then leaning against the sink. Rosalina sighed, then Brooklyn walked out of the stall. Rosalina made a snarky remark, but then was hit in the head hard by Brooklyn's fist. Rosalina was knocked out, falling to the ground. But she didn't just fall. Her head hit the sink edge before she reached the ground. Slowly, blood pooled from around her head. Brooklyn stepped over her, picked up her limp arm and twisting it viciously. You could hear her elbow pop as well as a few bones snap into pieces. And finally, she got prepared to kick her side. Her low battery signal flashed, but she managed to get a few kicks in before her battery was dead.

I wanted to cry. I couldn't believe EX-B41 did that. What did Rosalina do to her? Other than that snarky comment, which I don't think could set her off. Rosalina was a major part in the making of Brooklyn. "Take her offline," I told Alex. Here nodded, then turned his laptop back towards him. I looked at Brooklyn, who was in standby mode.

"Nat," Alex said. "I'm locked out."

"Your locked out?" I asked, turning to him.

"It's not accepting the password, and the security questions changed," Alex said. "I don't think Rosalina did this."

"What's the new security question?" I asked. "Maybe we can figure it out."

"Who is Nat's never ending love," Alex read. "Well Nat?"

"I don't have a never ending love, that's weird," I said. "And I certainly wouldn't make that a password. Or a password clue."

"Let's see, you only ever talk to one girl, who happens to be your best friend—"

"Are you saying that it has to be a girl?" I asked.

"I mean typically it is." Alex said.

"So what if I was gay?"

"Nat, that is not the topic of conversation." Alex said, rolling his eyes.

"Admit it, you think that all guys like girls," I said.

"Did I hurt your feelings for assuming you weren't gay?" Alex asked.

"Yes," I said.

"I'm sorry." Alex said.

"You're lucky I like girls," I said. "And I do not like Rosalina like that. She's just my super awesome, super cool, super cute best friend who happens to be a female who totally gets every single thing about—damn, I think I like Rosalina."

"Only took nearly ten years for you to figure it out," Alex said.

"It all makes so much sense now," I said.

"No it doesn't," Alex said. "Why was EX-B41 jealous of Rosalina? Robots don't have emotions."

"And why would it hurt its creator?" I asked.

"So I can have you all for me." Alex and I turned around, seeing probably the creepiest thing ever. The left side of the robot's face was melted off, all the visible machinery glowing a bright red. I felt Alex grab my arm in fear. "Say by by to your precious." And then there was a bang.


	9. Chapter 9

Nat's POV

Relax, Brooklyn didn't shot Rosalina. There was a bang, and Alex and I ducked. Good thing too, because something hit Brooklyn in the back and ripped out her energy supplier, or what we called her robot heart. When she collapsed, we saw Kristina behind her, holding some kind of device. "I'm not just good with cars," she said with a smirk.

A few days later, things were not going better at school. Stupid Trevor drove Rosalina to school everyday. Alex was still mad at me for some unknown reason. Well, I learned why. But first, let me tell you about the new rock band that's taking the school by storm. They're called Dynamite! and consist of Mackenzie on vocals/keyboard, Trevor on guitar, this music kid Ryan on bass guitar, and Alex, my little brother, on drums.

Alex has been hanging out with Trevor as much as Rosalina is. He's stealing my best friend and now my brother! Next he'll come after my friends. Well, let me tell you how he stole my friends. I met Rosalina at her locker and walked with her to the gym since there was an assembly today. I carried her bag for her since she'd been complaint about her back hurting. We talked about the usual; new project ideas, geeky gossip, excetera.

We were already late to the assembly, but you leave not to rush Rosalina, otherwise she'll snap on you. When we got there, for some reason, Alex was there, standing in the middle along with Trevor. "...shocking video. I thought they were best friends, but let's just see about that. Ladies and gentlemen, Nat Wolff." Trevor announced, then played a video.

"Today is November sixth," the Nat on screen started. Oh no. "I can't believe I'm actually considering this. This is so wrong and evil and...and...and it's the only way. Experiment C26, water box. Three hours ago, two people suggested the water box idea to me. It's purpose; get my best friend back. Need to rename it."

"November seventh," the Nat said. "So, yesterday I didn't explain what the water box was. Basically, it'll spray some water on the floor in the gym so Rosalina can slip and get injured. Then she can't cheer and will be more focused on more important stuff, like the people were her friends not because of how good she was at something."

"November tenth," the Nat said. "Yesterday was the game. All I can say was that it worked. I just came from visiting Rosalina in the hospital. When I'm with her, I feel bad. But then I remember that this is for her own good. Who cares if a few bones get broken? It'll show you who your true friends—"

Rosalina was gone. I turned to say something to her, but she was already walking out of the gym. I chased after her, my advantage being that I could run. And the reason she couldn't was my fault. I grabbed her arm and she yanked it back. "Leave me alone," she said harshly.

"Rosalina—"

"I thought you were my best friend?" she snapped, turning to my viciously with tears running down her cheeks. "Clearly you care more about yourself than about anybody else. I can't believe you did that! You're supposed to be there for me, not be the person who ruined my life. And you don't even feel bad? You're a self centered jerk, Nathaniel. I can't believe..."

And she ran. Well, as much as a girl with a limp could run. I hit myself in the forehead, then banged my head on the wall. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I couldn't even blame anyone else. I just lost the only person that ever cared about me more than I did them.

The next few days were the torture that I deserved. Alex confiscated my key to the warehouse. Rosalina switched lab partners so she old to have to work with me. Non of my friends talked to me. I would walk by and people would call me things I will not repeat. Most importantly, Rosalina was always with Trevor, Mackenzie, and Ashley.

There was no way that I could ever get her forgiveness. At least, not by myself. I would need help, but everyone is mad at me. So, the first step is to get my brother back. Convincing Alex will be the easiest since I live with him, but it'll still be hard cause he's so stubborn. "Hey bro," I said, walking into his room.

"What do you want?" Alex asked coldly.

"Listen I know you're super mad and you probably hate me and I'd hate me too in fact I do hate me cause I was stupid stupid stupid and I just don't deserve your forgiveness." I rambled.

"Nat, I'm not mad at you," Alex said. "Trust me, if Juanita was changing like that, and my mind was filled with crap like the stuff they told you, I'd do they same."

"You aren't?" I asked.

"I was mad, but the more time I spent with Trevor the more crap he filled me with and Juanita knocked some sense into me," Alex explained. "But Rosalina, she's mad."

"You talked to her?" I asked.

"Yea, she came to rehearsal yesterday," Alex said, shrugging. "After she yelle at me about how mad she was at you, we had a normal conversation."

I groaned, sliding down the wall. "Alex, please help me," I said, closing my eyes. "I'm not good with girl stuff."

"I know, it took you ten freaking years to ignore out you had a crush on Rosalina."

"You don't have to remind me," I said.

"Alright, let's get started."


End file.
